The Pine Barrens Paranormal
by ZorasimplyZora
Summary: ""I can't sleep," the six year old answered, fidgeting with his stuffed bunny. "Haley told me about the Jersey Devil and I'm worried it might eat me," Beverly groaned. "The Jersey Devil is a myth, Leonard."" Oh, if only that were true Beverly. Written for the Halloween Challenge


**My first attempt at writing for Big Bang Theory, so please be nice. Also, this was written for the Halloween Challenge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Bang Theory. I do not have millions of dollars to shell out to these actors. **

**Soundtrack: Don't mess with me by Temposhark, When you're evil by Voltaire, Born Like This by Three Days Grace, Secret by the Pierces**

**Warnings: Mentions of the devil and Magic, possible OOC-ness. Also I kind of let my emotions out on these characters, so watch out. **

**The Pine Barrens Paranormal**

1986- Pine Barrens Forest

In a small clearing, five tents stood in a circle with an occupant in each. The first four slumbered on, dead to the world. The last and smallest tent stood sagging, on the edge of the circle, and was the closest to the forest. Cautiously, a boy no more than six pushed back the flaps, a stuffed bunny gripped tightly in his left hand. In his other was a flashlight, illuminating part of his face. Glasses clearly too big for him rested on the bridge of his nose, cherub curls framing his face. For his age, he was quite short, but his eyes would have glimmered with intelligence if not for the late hours. However, with darkness shrouding him, his eyes shown with fear.

"Mother," a six year old pushed back the entrance of the first tent, his mother slumbering rolled up in the sleeping bag. No response. That was probably due to the eye mask and earplugs. "Moth-err," He begged, as he not so gently rocked Beverly, shaking her awake.

Beverly simply turned over. "What do you want so desperately that you had to awaken me, Leonard Leaky Hofstadter?" Her son winced at the use of his full name.

"I can't sleep," he answered, fidgeting with his stuffed bunny. "Haley told me about the Jersey Devil and I'm worried it might eat me," Beverly groaned.

"The Jersey Devil is a myth, Leonard. Your sister was trying to scare you for cheap entertainment. Now please leave me alone," Beverly shoved the eye mask over her eyes once more.

"But-"

"No Buts! I don't know, just go for a walk and tire you out. Just leave me **alone**," and with that, Leonard left the tent stunned.

True it was the middle of night, but how could a mother be so cold? Leonard sniffled, and then started to make his way back to the tent when he stopped. He thought he saw something move in the forest. Naturally, his scientific curiosity got the better of him, and he plunged into the forest.

Frankly, despite the darkness, the forest did not seem that scary. The Snow White movie Haley had forced him to watch was much scarier. Slowly, he made his way through the forest, occasionally marking trees with a penknife. He had also managed to grab his compass, so he knew he was only going south of his camp.

Suddenly, he heard hooves darting in his direction. Leonard froze in terror. A deer ran past him, its antler's barely missing Leonard's head. "_Tas!"_ a human voice shouted in an incomprehensible language. A rope shot out in the direction the stag came from, and wrapped itself around it.

From the darkness, a shadowy figure stepped out, partially illuminated by Leonard's flashlight. If you looked at it head on, you would guess the person was just an eighteen-year-old girl. She had ratty vintage jeans, well wore from use and soft leather boots. A leather aviator jacket protected her from the cold. Underneath Leonard could see a lithe figure, like one of a soccer player. Her face was the most impressive feature. She had a short haircut reminiscence of the 20s, curls framing her face. Her skin was pale, contrasting with the raven-black hair. What stood out was her lightning blue eyes seemed to glow in the night, and when she turned her head and zeroed in on Leonard, he realized they were actually glowing. Leonard gulped, as he took in her other features.

From her hair, two small horns jutted out from her head. A set of black bat wings folded behind her back, and her tail swished, a slight point at the end of it. "The- the Jersey Devil," Leonard stepped back in fear, clutching his stuffed bunny. "Please don't eat me!"

Her eyes softened slightly. "Child, what are you doing in my forest so late?" she reached her hand out to him, as she bent down to look him in the eye. Despite the Pine Barrens being located in South Jersey, she spoke with the accent most New Yorkers and North Jersey locals used.

"Haley-told-me-a-story-about-you-that-scared-me-and-I-couldn't-sleep-and-mommy-wouldn't-help-me," he explained in one breath. The Jersey devil sighed as if she was used to it.

"I don't eat humans, child. I eat deer meat and regular food," she said, pointing to the tied-up animal. "I have cursed people into animals, yes, but they were always people trying to hurt me. Especially those damned Puritans," The Jersey devil muttered a few words in what appeared to be Dutch. "If I were not an immortal shadow spirit I would have been burned to death. A much crueler fate than living the rest of your life as an animal, I'd say. The spell I used would turn you into animal that represented traits you have. Some also exhibited traits that the mortal should have had as a human."

"So, you're not going to hurt me?" The Jersey devil shook her head.

"If you were an adult, I would probably just wipe your memory so you forget this incident since you are not here to kill me. But since you are but a mere child, I will let you go," The Jersey devil smiled at him briefly, and Leonard noted her fangs. "But promise me this: You will swear not tell anyone I exist, nor will you come to my forest again. Okay?" She held out her hand, and he noticed despite the nails being a bit long, it was perfectly normal.

"Deal," Leonard smiled back, and wrapped his pinky around hers. She looked at him in confusion. "It's a pinky promise," he clarified. "That means I won't break it. By the way, what's your name? My name is Leonard Hofstadter,"

"Katrien Leewens," she answered. Leonard furrowed his thick brows.

"I thought your last name was Leeds?" he asked. Katrien rolled her eyes.

"That's the anglicized version. However, my father was Dutch, and that's the real version of my name," she explained. As the wind blew over them, she saw the six-year-old shiver from the cold. "Perhaps it's best that I take you back to your camp now before your parents get worried. Do you want to fly?" The boy suddenly looked awestruck.

"Of course!" Katrien carefully picked the boy up, hold him close to her chest. Her wings snapped open, revealing their true size. She ran forward, her wings flapping as she took a leap into the air. Within seconds, they were flying above the trees.

"Is that your camp?" she asked, once they were in the air. It all seemed so quick to Leonard, but he simply nodded. Katrien leaned downward, her wings folding into a dive. Once they were close to the ground they snapped open once again like a parachute, and she ran until her feet touched the ground. Since it was still night, no one was awake yet.

Katrien set the boy on the ground, her wings folding behind her back once more. "You sure I can't visit you?" Leonard asks. Smiling sadly, she ruffles the boy's hair.

"Sorry Leonard, but it is for our own good, now please head back to your family" Leonard looks into her glowing blue eyes once more and realizes she is serious. He turns around heading back to his family.

When he looks back, he saw her lean against a tree, and melt into the shadows.

28 years later, early fall, 2015

Morristown, New Jersey

Next month, Leonard and Penny plan to get married. It still surprised him how he managed to get married to his blonde beauty, but he had. Meanwhile his own appearance had not changed much, only his glasses changing from the ones too big for his head to a rectangular black plastic rim like a hipster. But first, Penny insisted on visiting their respective families.

Leonard knew his friends thought his entire family inspired him to move out of New Jersey, but it was only his mother. Despite the occasional horror movie, Haley was never a bad sister, and Michael occasionally stood up for Leonard. His father traveled a lot so Leonard didn't have a reason to hate him, since his father always brought something in return and Uncle Floyd filled in the gaps.

Most of the time spent in New Jersey was at his brother's house, since his nephew was adorable. Like his uncle, he had curly hair, but the dusty brown of his mother, Leonard's sister in law. His nephew had an interest in physics as well, so Leonard spent the week he was visiting explaining some of the Physics theories and doing experiments with his nephew.

"So, Penny, has my big brother shown you any of the tourist spots here in the great state of New Jersey yet?" Michael asked at dinner. The big brother thing was a bit of a joke, due to Michael's eight inches over Leonard. The family of three, the young couple, and a single aunt sat around a cherry dining table, eating salmon Michael's wife Sarah had cooked.

"So far, only the Stone Pony," Penny, answered after taking a bite of the salmon.

"How about you visit the Liberty Science center? You can take me!" Jason suggested eagerly, bouncing in his seat. Michael laughed, ruffling his son's hair.

"Maybe not. Leonard's lab is much cooler," Penny, answered. Leonard looked up sheepishly. "That was what you planned on taking me to, I'm guessing."

"Hey I was also going to take you to Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty!" he defended.

"I would suggest going to a Yankee game or to a Devils game but it's impossible to get tickets. Plus, I know Leonard isn't a fan of sports," Michael muttered. "Shame too, I love seeing them play."

"How about you go visit Pine Barrens? You know, where the Jersey Devil is," Haley suggested, a devilish grin on her face. Leonard looked uncertain while Penny grinned eagerly. "I have some camping supplies if you want to borrow them."

"I would love to go! I never went camping as a kid growing up and Nebraska, and always wanted to," Penny chimed in. "If you go camping in Nebraska it's just sleeping in the corn fields."

"Are you sure?" Leonard asked quizzically. Warning bells rang in his head.

"What, you still scared Lenny?" Haley smirked. "Come on, you haven't gone since you were six."

"Please Leonard," Penny begged, using the Bambi eyes on her fiancé.

"Alright, fine," Leonard relented. He still had a bad feeling, but it's been years. Besides, that was only a dream, right?

Pine Barrens, New Jersey

After a rousing night of why this trip might have almost been worth it (ahem, take your wildest guess) Penny and Leonard sat in the large borrowed tent. "How come we haven't gone hiking yet?" Penny asked her fiancée. Leonard grunted.

"I would rather not leave camp. There are plenty of bears and New Jersey, and I don't want you to die from an attack," that was not the only reason of course. Leonard had not forgotten his promise from 28 years ago.

"Come on, the forest is beautiful and I've only seen part of it! All the pretty leaves are changing color and I want to take pictures," Penny said wistfully. Leonard smiled.

"Okay Penny. Let me just get a few supplies and then we'll go on a hike," Leonard grabbed a flashlight and a penknife just in case.

"Also, if we see any bears, I have this," Penny lifted the gun she had received from Bernadette's dad. It also happened to be a smart gun, in order to appease Leonard. It didn't work, but Leonard let her keep it.

The first half-hour of walking, everything seemed okay. _Maybe it was just a dream_ Leonard thought to himself. The forest really was dazzling, the sunlight streaming through the trees. Clear streams passed through the rocks and little cliffs, creating waterfalls. The forest seemed peaceful enough.

"Leonard, look at the markings on this tree," Penny frowned, as she bent down. Such a small detail, but it was enough to send Leonard reaching for his inhaler. He remembered scratching his initial into the trees, and on the bark of this tree, he could still see the faint letter. _That night was real_ he realized.

When Penny reached to touch it Leonard lunged, his hand hitting the initial. When he stood up with his back to the tree, ropes lashed out, pinning him there. Penny screamed in horror. "What the hell!" she cried.

"Why do people always think I'm from hell," a familiar figure landed in front of them, and Penny reached for her gun. "I'm a shadow spirit, not a devil."

_I have cursed people into animals, yes, but they were always people trying to hurt me_ Leonard remembered. "Penny don't!" he shouted, but it was too late. Penny fired bullets at the Jersey devil.

The Jersey devil simply flickered into a dark silhouette, the bullets passing through her as if she was simply a shadow. The bullets collided into a tree, and Katrien returned to her previous form.

"Leave us alone b-bitch!" Penny cried out in fear. That insult just made things worse.

When he had first met Katrien, she greeted him with kind eyes. He realized now it was because of his youth that she was helpful to him. Now, she glared at the couple with cruel eyes, as if she were a god about to wipe out a village for insulting it. Her eyes turned ruby red and glowed fiercely. "Foolish mortal," she hissed. "I'm a shadow spirit, not a devil, despite my name. I was about to free your companion and simply wipe this memory. Now, you have only yourself to blame," a black staff appeared next to her and she gripped it, lowering the magical weapon at Leonard's fiancée.

A light shot out of the staff, hitting Penny in the chest. Penny gasped, and went to her knees. In less than a second, a golden retriever replaced Leonard's fiancée.

Naturally, the dog barked at the devil. "Stop barking at me, bitch."

"Hey, Penny is not a bitch!"

"I fail to see how your fiancée is not a female dog at the moment," The Jersey Devil said dryly, her eyes returning to blue. Her appearance had not changed in the last twenty-eight years, and she was clearly still 18. "Frankly you might be better off with her like this. She doesn't remember being human right now. Dogs supposed to be loyal to their companions I have a feeling Penny may not be the same with relationships."

Leonard's heart pounded. It did not take a person like Sheldon to know that Penny was a flight risk. She had slept with dozens of men before him. Leonard took a deep breath. "Please, just turn her back. I'd do anything for her, Katrien," The Jersey Devil's eyes flashed for a second with hurt. Then they hardened.

"Do not think I forgot about you Leonard. I hoped you would forget about me though, and this forest," Katrien eyes lowered to Penny, who had sat down in front of Leonard. "Very well. I will turn your fiancée back into a human," Leonard's heart soared with hope. "But at a cost," she warned him.

"Please, I'd do anything, just don't hurt Penny," Leonard begged, his hands still tied to the tree.

"I never intended to," she said her eyes narrowing. "Tell me, in this day and age, Penny would be considered beautiful, yes?"

"A goddess," he answered quickly.

"Ah, but I have met girls like that. They are dependent on worship, as if they are Aphrodite themselves," The Jersey devil's glowing eyes studied him for a moment. "I will turn your fiancée back, in exchange for your sight."

Leonard's eyes shut tight with tears. "I'll give you my sight," He promised.

Katrien snapped her fingers, and the ropes released him. She summoned a pen and parchment out of thin air, along with a clipboard. She tilted her head for a moment, and then scribbled down on parchment. When she finished, she handed it off to Leonard.

_In exchange for the spell, I Leonard Hofstadter agrees to:_

_1.__Give up my sight._

_2.__Neither Penny nor I will tell anyone about what happened. If this occurs, the spell returns._

There was a line for Leonard to sign, then another paragraph.

_As a bonus, if either of you so much as kiss another person on the lips while you two are still together the spell returns._

Leonard swallowed, and then scribbled down his signature. Katrien produced a book out of thin air, and handed it to Leonard, taking the clipboard.

Katrien waved her hand above the paper and the English letters turned into Egyptian hieroglyphs. Suddenly, Leonard's eye began burning in pain. He blinked several times, until his vision cleared the last thing he saw was Penny rushing towards him and Katrien melting into the shadows, before he lost his vision all together.

"Leonard!" Penny shouted, embracing her fiancé. "Are you alright? All I remember is seeing her and then a light hitting my chest. Also a desire for dog treats for some reason."

He heard himself say, "After you tried to kill her, she briefly explained she was just going to wipe our memories. Instead, she turned you into a golden retriever in revenge. I had met her before actually when I was six. She had helped me, and I promised I would stay away from this place." Now came the hard part. "I convinced her to change you back, but at a cost," he said quietly. "I gave up my sight for you," he heard Penny burst into tears.

"This is my entire fault!" she wailed. "I hadn't forced you to come, if I hadn't found the marking, if I hadn't shot that gun, you could still see."

"It's okay Penny," he said, his head in her soft hair.

"I really am a bitch," she sniffled.

"Hey, you are not a female dog. Well, at least not anymore," she laughs softly and kisses him. "Just promise me this: you will always stay by my side." Penny smiles against his lips.

"I promise."

Two years later, Leonard was working with Leslie on a long project when he comes home at as late as 3 a.m. When he opens the door to his new home, a disgruntled donkey walks past him. A golden retriever rushes to meet him, crying as if knows it has done a horrible thing. It drops Penny's wedding ring on the floor at Leonard's feet, and Leonard realizes Penny is still with him in her new form. He bursts into tears, hugging the dog, knowing this is the only way she could remain loyal to him.

Fin

**There you have it folks, the darkest story I have ever written. The message: don't break promises, unless you want a curse. There's a dark humor in this at how only the so-called devil doesn't break promises.**

**Okay, before you kill me, let me explain the ending. That is the third and final version, left deliberately vague to torture you readers. If you want to see my ramblings, see the next two paragraphs. I would recommend reading the third, since that is supposed to explain the motive for the Jersey Devil's vengeance. **

**The first version was a bit lengthy, but it didn't quite fit into the end. Zach comes over after penny invites him over. Since Leonard is working late, Zach thinks Penny is still single (and doesn't notice the wedding band). Penny just invited him so she doesn't have to eat alone, but he thinks it's a date. Anyway, at the end of the dinner Zach leans over and kisses Penny, and *poof* instant literal bitch and literal ass! (By the way, the whole dog thing is just a joke on Katrien's part.) Anyway, Katrien senses the spell activating, and she shadow-travels to their house, and to her horror, sees Penny transforming into a dog even though it's Zach's fault. There's an ****_oh crap what have I done?_**** moment before she explains to Leonard what happened. She quickly rushes back to New Jersey, and for three days, she searches for the reversal spell. Meanwhile, Penny acts as Leonard's guide dog, and he keeps running into poles because of it. After three days the curse is reversed, and there's some form of happily ever after. The story ends with Leonard's sight returning on his deathbed, and the last the he sees is Penny. This got too lengthy for me to write though. **

**That was the first version. The second was Penny deliberately cheating on Leonard, and Katrien cursing her with immortality as a dog. Wracked with guilt, Penny serves Leonard until the day he dies, and then wanders the rest of the world help those with blindness. I ditched that as well, since there was too much character bashing in it and I wanted to avoid that. Yes, Penny isn't perfect in this story but I hope I made it clear ****there is no character-bashing****, she just made costly mistakes. Plus, this is my first time writing her; don't judge me. Frankly, I view her as a modern version of Lucie Manette. **

**One more thing: if you hate my OC, you've missed the point. Imagine it from her view. View the camping grounds as the street in front of your house, and the forest as your home and front yard. If strangers are sleeping on your street, you are already going to be nervous. A kid wouldn't bother you since it does not mean harm. However, when a stranger goes into your own house and tries to kill you, it's not going to be sunshine and rainbows, is it? You are going to defend yourself. That's why Katrien lashes out; she views the forest as her home and Penny as a threat.**

**Lastly, there are only two Ocs in this: Katrien Leewens (The Jersey Devil), and Jason, Leonard's nephew. The show mentioned everyone else at least once.**

**Thank's for reading this, and please leave a review! **


End file.
